Shut up Axel
by Crazysnakelover
Summary: Title really doesn't have anything to do with the story. It's Christmas time for the Organization, with mistletoes and secret Santa's. Its just too bad, Roxas' secret Santa ended up being his worse enemy. RoxasxOC


**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

Christmas time in the world that never was, you'd expect the nobodies to not even celebrate the holiday; or at least celebrate it differently from everyone else. But that is not true; after several of the newer members begged for them to celebrate the holiday Xemnas finally gave in.

So on Christmas day, no missions were assigned except for the one to go and steal a fancy dinner and bring it back to the castle. Mistletoe was cut and hung in some unsecure place in the castle; but it was usually not ever used because there were not enough girls in the castle and no one in the organization was gay, many members didn't see the reason for getting one.

Then a secret Santa went around. A week before Christmas, everyone would have there number written on a scrap of paper and would be randomly passed out. And whoever you got, you would have to buy a present for, and reveal themselves on Christmas day.

So on that particular morning, Saïx went around during breakfast and handed everyone the slip of paper that told them who they got for there secret Santa. Axel grumbled as he red his piece that had Number II written on it. "Man what the heck am I supposed to get Xigbar?"

"Just get him a pack of bullets." Roxas recommended. He was sitting next to Axel at the table in the process of looking at his own scrap of paper. A deep scowl formed on his face as he read the number he got.

"Who'd you get Xemnas? Just give him a piece of paper that has directions to getting our hearts back." Axel looked over at his friends paper slip, and then burst out laughing. "Oh that s rich."

"Shut up Axel." The blonde snapped glaring at the piece of paper that read number XIV on it. "I can't believe that I have to buy a present for me worst enemy."

"Hey it could be worse." Axel tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh yah, tell me how it could be worse."

Axel was silent for several minutes, obviously trying to think of a reason but not coming up with anything he said. "I guess it couldn't get any worse." Roxas just glared at him.

* * *

There was a soft knock on Roxas' door. "Hey Roxas?" Axel's head poked through the door. Roxas lying on his bed, face up with a happy look on his face, obviously in a better mood than at breakfast. "What's up Axel?" He asked sitting up to look at his friend.

"Do you want to go to the mall with me; maybe we could help each other find gifts for our secrets Santa's?"

"Oh Sorry Axel, but I've already got me gift for Xylia." Roxas explained, then reached underneath his bed and pulled out a beautifully wrapped box. "Right here."

"Really, that was fast." Axel commented taking the gift to examine it. "What did you get her?"

"Don't shake it." Roxas warned. "Be very careful with it."

Axel had a sneaking suspicion that he was not something fragile and lifted the package to his ear. He could hear a very soft tick … tick … tick. The red head gave Roxas a much disapproved look. "You're giving her a bomb that will explode as soon as she opens it."

"So what if I am?" Roxas asked snatching the gift back.

Axel shook his head. "Come on Roxas, its Christmas. Sure I hate Marluxia but I'm no going to try and give him a gift that he would hate, or kill him, even if he was my secret Santa."

Roxas sighed in defeat and looked down at the present. "I guess your right." He walked over to the window and tossed the present out, the two nobodies could hear an explosion indicating when the package hit the ground. "All right lets go to the mall."

* * *

"What do you think of this?" Roxas asked Axel holding up a skunk cabbage plant.

"How that is any better then a bomb," Axel asked.

"She won't die when she opens it." Roxas replied as if it were obvious.

Axel gave him a look, and the boy sighed and set the stink bomb down and they kept going throughout the mall. Neither of them had much luck in finding something, though Roxas only found stuff that would of ended with Xylia either dead, injured, or humiliated.

"I still say that you should just get him a pack of bullets." Roxas suggested for the millionth time.

"But its Christmas, you got to get him as least something nice." Axel replied. "Hey how about this, a metal shiner kit."

"Works for me, can we just go please?"

"But you haven't found something for Xylia yet."

"I don't know what I'm going to get that girl, but I'll figure it out later." Roxas decided.

Axel went to go pay for his gift, and Roxas looked down at what was next to him. "Oh that's nice." He said to himself. "Maybe I could get her this."

* * *

Christmas day came, and Xaldin was the one chosen for getting the Christmas dinner. After being gone for an hour he came back with an already cooked ham, mash potatoes with gravy, cranberry sauce, grilled veggies, and of course the pumpkin pie. Then they all sat around the table and had a good time eating stolen food.

After dinner it was time for the secret Santa exchange. Roxas was dreading this, he stood there looking like an idiot while everyone else exchanged there gifts. He finally swallowed his pride and walked over to his worst enemy, Xylia. She gave him a stony look as he walked up to her. "Thirteen?" she asked coldly.

"Um … Hi Xylia." Wow that sounded weird, he almost never referred to her by name. He handed her a small wrapped box. "Um I'm your secret Santa … Merry Christmas." Wow that sounded awkward even to him.

She looked very surprised; looking suspiciously at the gift then hesitantly accepted the present. "Do you really expect me to open this, it's probably a bomb."

Roxas laughed softly as the irony. "No its not, I think you'll like it … and I was thinking that maybe … for Christmas, we could call a truce."

"Um … I guess we could." Xylia agreed then slowly started unwrapping the gift, then opened the small box that contained an elegant necklace with fake diamonds that somehow looked like her two whips forming into a heart, and matching earrings. "Oh wow … it's beautiful." She looked up at Roxas, never expecting him to ever give her such a nice present.

Xylia gently closed the box and set in down on the shelf next to her, then opened the drawer and pulled out a beautifully wrapped present and handed it to him. "Here, I'm your secret Santa also, and don't worry its not dangerous."

"Oh thanks." He unwrapped the gift that contained a CD of his favorite band. "Wow, thanks I love this band."

"Oh no" Xylia suddenly gasped.

"What?" Roxas asked noticing that Xylia was looking up and followed her eyes, and gasped when he noticed that they were both standing under the mistletoe. "Maybe if were really quiet no one will notice and we can move." Xylia whispered.

"Hay look who's under the mistletoe." Axel called out, they were caught.

"OOOH now you got to kiss." Demyx said.

"Come on you two, it's a Christmas tradition." Axel encouraged.

Roxas sighed and looked at Xylia. "I guess we got to do it."

"Let's just do it quickly and get it over with." Xylia decided.

The two of them closed there eyes and quickly kissed each other on the lips. When they opened there eyes the two of them stared in shock.

"AWWWW!"

Roxas and Xylia suddenly noticed that everyone on the kitchen was watching them and they both blushed bright red. But when they looked at each other again they both started giggling.

"This doesn't mean, were friends now right, tomorrow we can go back to hating each other." Xylia asked.

Roxas then sighed with relief. "That good to hear, I was afraid you would of gotten all girly emotional and wanted to be friends now."

Xylia glared at him and Roxas was promptly thrown against the wall, hitting it hard and she stomped away. "Ouch." Roxas wined rubbing his head.

"I see that went well." Axel concluded as he walked over to Roxas, having witnessed the entire thing.

"Shut up Axel."

* * *

**All right I finally wrote a decent sized one-shot that didn't have a cliffhanger. Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah (I actually heard that it started with a C but couldn't find it in the spell-check).**

**Don't forget the real reason Christmas is celebrated.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESUS**


End file.
